


the sea is told to be a terrifying place

by planetundersiege



Series: Rayllum Monster Week 2019 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rayllum, Rayllum Monster Week, Sea creature Rayla, Water creatures, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayllum monster week 2019: Day 2: Water creaturesYou could never reason with a sea creature. And if you ever saw one, you could only hope you had time for a last prayer, because if you saw it, it was already too late, your life was already doomed.Or so was the legend.





	the sea is told to be a terrifying place

A reasonable person would know not to go near the beach connected to the sea. The salty waters were known to bring accidents to whoever was dumb enough to go close, and the dark blue, almost pitch black waves with sea green foam proved it, warned them. After all, no water should ever have that color, just that, black water, was a sign of doom and death.

Legends of large man eating creatures lurking for their next meal had been passed from generation to generation, warning of the intelligent life that craved destruction.

You could never reason with a sea creature. And if you ever saw one, you could only hope you had time for a last prayer, because if you saw it, it was already too late, your life was already doomed.

Or so was the legend.

Callum knew better.

The full moon stood high in the sky, the light reflecting onto the waves.

The young man had left his house when everyone else were sleeping, and now he was there, by the icy cold water with a knife in his hand.

He cut the tip of his fingers and let a few drops of crimson drip into the water.

That was enough to let  _ her  _ know he was there, she could smell even just a single drop for miles.

So, Callum sat down in the sand, and waited.

Minutes passed, and suddenly, he heard splashing, and a head popped up from under the water. The first thing he noticed was those glowing lilac eyes and the messy white hair, followed the large purple horns, the large pink fins. Her skin was a beige with a purple tint, with pink scales all over. It was Rayla.

She swam closer and dragged herself up onto land, revealing her long purple tail. She was three times as large as him and could easily eat him in a few bites.

She gave Callum a smile three times as wide as what a human could, revealing several rows of teeth sharp as razors. She lifted her for fingered hand, also clawed.

“Callum,” she said happily, her voice so light. It was cracking even when she just said his name, like it wasn’t meant to speak human words. “It’s been so long since you last visited. I began to think the humans finally made you scared of me.”

Laugh.

“Like that would ever happen. I know that you would never eat a human, like you said, we’re disgusting.”

“You’re right, you really are. Haven’t had one since I was a guppy, and that was because I was forced too. I’ve missed you.”

He smiled back at the sea creature that he held so dearly in his heart.

“I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
